Sunspots' Wish
by NewleafTheAlpha
Summary: "The last light drains from the sun and moon...and the flaming roar is the only light left," The cover is by @-Emberwing- from Wattpad
1. Allegiances

****Leader:****

Flamestar- Black she-cat with brown paws, tip of tail, and brown ears

 ** **Deputy:****

Wolfclaw: Gray tom with white paws and ears (Apprentice: Rainpaw)  
 ** **  
Medicine cats:****

Ivoryblossom: Black she-cat with a white tuft (Apprentice: Smokepaw)

 ** **Warriors:****

Cloudfur- gray she-cat with pale gray underbelly (Apprentice: Mousepaw)

Foxpelt- ginger she-cat with black muzzle, ears, paws, and tail tip (Apprentice: Fawnpaw)

Birdwing- White she-cat

Oddfur- Gray she-cat with black ears, paws, and tail tip (Apprentice: Pondpaw)

Luckyheart- pale ginger tom (Apprentice: Lilypaw)

Windpelt: pale ginger tom with black patches

Bearfoot- Black she-cat with a brown paw (Apprentice: Newpaw)

Willowheart- Brown she-cat with black stripes and white underbelly

Stoneclaw- pale gray tom (Apprentice: Sunpaw)

Oaktail- Brown tom (Apprentice: Blackpaw)

Leopardflight- ginger She-cat with unusual markings

Lightheart- gray She-cat with unusual markings

Whitefur- White tom (Apprentice: Dewpaw)

Duskfang- Gray she-cat with black patches

Brightwing- White She-cat with ginger patches (Apprentice: Coldpaw)

Orangepelt- ginger tom with darker stripes (Apprentice: Goldenpaw)

 ** **Apprentices:****

Sunpaw: brown tom with white patches

Fawnpaw: pale ginger she-cat

Dewpaw: pale gray blind tom

Lilypaw: Brown she-cat with black paws

Rainpaw: gray tom with darker flecks

Smokepaw: Gray She-cat with brown patches

Newpaw: Brown tom with white unusual markings

Mousepaw: brown tom with pale ginger patches

Blackpaw: Black blind She-cat

Pondpaw: Brown she-cat with dark brown patches

Goldenpaw: Golden tom


	2. Prolouge

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a09b923c57fa023978e833d96bd9055"Blood dripped from the paws of a brown tabby tom who had a smile on his face which the tom was circled by more cats. "CloudClan shall be destroyed and we will be the ones who destroy it! Won't we, Ember?" A ginger tabby sat beside the brown tabby tom who still had a smile on his face. "Of course, Hawk. I will get my revenge on them by forgetting us and exiling us!" Hawk nodded continuing to talk to the others. "I was once their deputy! I was probably one of the greatest but now I'm the deputy of this clan, Deathclan and I just can't wait to kill the one I really wish to kill...my son, Dewpaw!" The cats of Deathclan laughed and nobody dared to say anything else as the two leaders vanished along with their strongest warriors. "I won't allow you..." In the bushes was a starclan warrior who founded a way to walk on the land even though she couldn't exactly do everything she wished could still find a way to tell the cats on Cloudclan everything and the more she thought of it she remembered the moon forest and all she had to do was find one out there and give them a prophecy! She began running fast as she could looking for someone to tell and all of a sudden she looked around to find a blind gray tom who seemed a bit lost but also serious at the same time as he might've been looking for prey and then she realized it was obviously the one Hawk wished to kill. "Young one, come here." The beautiful tortoiseshell made sure to step on a stick to tell the apprentice to come. "Who are you?" He growled unsheathing his claws ready to fight whoever was out there. "Treefur...there is no need to worry, I was sent from Starclan to tell and give." There was a lie to it but then again there wasn't. "I'll stay where I am!" He shouted which Treefur gave a nod in agreement before speaking. "Your clan is in danger...I can only say so little so I'll make it quick," She looked around first before speaking again. "The last light drains from the sun and moon...and the flaming roar is the only light left." She walked closer to the tom who heard her footsteps and before he could attack she touched noses with him giving him this strange feeling which he couldn't tell what it was but something seemed strange...he could hear this conversation going on but he was pretty sure nobody was coming towards them. "I must go now..." The she-cat faded away looking back once at the confused tom before returning to Starclan. "Treefur, have you chosen the fifth?" She nodded looking at a black she-cat with amber eyes. "Who are the five?" A ginger kit looked up at the older cats. "I believe they are-" The cat who spoke began mumbling things to themselves forgetting what they were going to say. "It doesn't matter, Lightingkit." A gray she-cat wrapped her tail around the kit. "The last light drains from the sun and moon...and the flaming roar is the only light left." She whispered to herself closing her eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2b027deba490003e5d12bec546f91c5"Sorry, the prologue isn't really good which I already have chapter 1 sorta ready so that will be posted today. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e"And also not all characters belong to me, some belong to my friends and others. /p 


	3. Chapter 1

"I'm pretty sure a cat with no senses at all can hunt better than me!" A brown tom with white patches complained to a gray tom. "Don't say that Sunpaw! You have just recently been made an apprentice!" Sunpaw looked into his mentor's amber eyes as he knew he probably would never be able to even catch a beetle. "You can say that again! Dewpaw can hunt way better than you!" A pale ginger she-cat smiled looking at a pale gray blind tom. "I'm pretty sure you're just saying that Fawnpaw because you like him!" A pale ginger tom smiled walking over to Fawnpaw sitting down beside her. "You truly can be the most annoying thing here, Goldenpaw," She rolled her blue eyes as her brother's brown eyes showed he took that as an insult. "I...I t-think everyone is great!" A pale ginger tom with a brown chest stuttered getting pushed aside by a white tom. "Coldpaw...being nice is one thing a warrior needs to remember!" A unique she-cat sighed chasing after her apprentice. "Don't worry Leopardflight! If you ever need help I can easily help him! After all his brother, Sunpaw can easily help as he can be the nicest if he can stop being mean to himself first!" The gray tom playfully attacked his apprentice who laughed. "I'm not that mean to myself, Stoneclaw!" Sunpaw and Stoneclaw laughed. "I wish I was close to someone..." A brown tom with lighter patches sighed about to go back to camp but maybe this was the time Sunpaw could make friends with someone that shared no blood with him? "Mousepaw! Maybe after we're done training we could go hunting together! By the blossom tree?" He felt so weird asking that to the taller tom but at the same time, it felt normal. "Can Fawnpaw come?" He smiled. "Seems like you like my sister, eh?" Sunpaw awkwardly laughed even though he knew another tom who seemed interested in his sister. _Will I ever find someone for me?_ Sunpaw began thinking before Mousepaw took the thought away from him. "Sunpaw? You still there?" Mousepaw laughed nuzzling the smaller tom to try to get his attention. "What are you doing with that mousebrain? Remember last time how he framed us and we couldn't leave camp for half a moon?" A black she-cat growled walking over to the small tom. "I'm sorry..." Sunpaw mumbled loud enough for the she-cat to hear before he was dragged off. "Sunpaw! All your siblings already caught prey and they said you were still frozen when they passed you! Just try to catch something alright?" Stoneclaw went over to his apprentice to check if he was okay. "Maybe I'm not good enough to be in this clan..." Sunpaw sighed walking to where they would go and hunt. "He's tired, Stoneclaw." A golden brown tom padded over to the two. "He always is, though!" Stoneclaw complained as a gray and black she-cat walked over to the toms sitting beside the golden brown nuzzling him before saying something. "He claims to have weird dreams or at least he did when he was kit, I'm pretty sure all he needs is something normal to think about and that could be by hanging out with others and getting close to them, right Luckyheart?" She smiled looking into Luckyheart's blue eyes. "Of course, Oddfur!" The two touched noses which Stoneclaw rolled his eyes walking back to camp with a mouse he must've caught waiting for Sunpaw. "Caught you!" Fawnpaw came out of the bushes sneak attacking her brother. "You think I didn't expect that! Well, surprise!" He pinned her down laughing which Stoneclaw nodded glad his apprentice was great in battle and could probably win a future battle. _The truth is...I didn't hear her coming...I don't have a clue what it was but I managed to win this stupid battle we had._ Sunpaw thought to himself chuckling trying to hide the weird way he knew that was going to happen. "Well, I'm going to meet up with Mousepaw, you coming?" Sunpaw smiled looking at his sister. "Na, Newpaw basically begged me to come with him which he caused a big scene so I couldn't say no, well, bye!" She tilted her head smiling. "Seems like everyone loves you!" Sunpaw shouted from a distance knowing Fawnpaw probably didn't hear him. "Come on!" Sunpaw ran to Mousepaw connecting their tails running to the blossom tree. "Woah! It's beautiful!" Mousepaw looked at the flowers that fell circling around them. "I heard if you confess your love here it would bring good luck to your love!" Sunpaw smiled putting his paw on his chest acting like he knew this place better than any. "So why did you bring me here? You like me or something?" Sunpaw basically jumped when Mousepaw said that as he didn't know how to answer. "I was only joking, besides you know I love Fawnpaw and you don't seem jealous or anything like that," Sunpaw nodded. "Wanna catch blossoms?" Mousepaw nodded adding, "maybe I can catch one and give one to Fawnpaw!" Sunpaw chuckled having this weird feeling but shook his head no catching blossoms but some reason he stopped feeling pain before passing out seeing a golden tree snapping quietly as it hits the ground. _It felt like what happened with Fawnpaw...seeing something before it happens but this made no sense but maybe it would be smart going over to the forest,_ "I have to go Mousepaw! Can't explain!" Sunpaw ran fast as he could and just there he could see a tree branch fall with Quietpaw hanging onto it falling with it and beneath the tree branch was Goldenpaw who completely froze and walking away from the scene was Coldpaw. "What are you doing Goldenpaw! In the name of Starclan move!" _If Goldenpaw moved only Quietpaw would die...wait no! There has to be a way to save both! Come on Sunpaw!_ He began moving his paws hoping Quietpaw would land on top of the tree instead of under it as that would be better if he was on top and not the bottom but right now he had to get the frozen apprentice out of the way. He ran pushing Goldenpaw to the side accidentally scratching his eye from unsheathing his claws in fear. Sunpaw heard a loud yowl turning around stepping in a puddle of blood...Quietpaw laid underneath the tree and his entire body was crushed. "It...it's my fault! I chased him and he climbed it which now he's dead!" Goldenpaw cried but something told Sunpaw that Coldpaw was the one to blame. "Take the missing eye as a punishment even though you're not the one to blame even though you completely froze getting him killed!" Sunpaw felt so mad but he couldn't show his anger as the name Sunpaw was given to him by his mother as she wanted him to be happy and lively. "Sunpaw! Are you okay? Goldenpaw...I think you should go and get checked by Ivoryblossom a-" Mousepaw stopped talking seeing Quietpaw stopped breathing. "Quietpaw!" Lilypaw, a Cloudclan apprentice ran over to the tom along with her brother, Rainpaw. "Take him to Flamestar, she's the leader," a blind tom who stood close to a brown she-cat with darker patches sniffed the corpse before walking off. "W-what!?" Fawnpaw began crying seeing her brother and Sunpaw felt like Newpaw or Mousepaw were going to comfort her but it was actually Dewpaw who walked back who must've felt the same thing Sunpaw did comforting her which Pondpaw stayed a distance smiling. Sunpaw looked to Pondpaw as he wanted to know the older apprentice a bit more as she lost half of her face and to honest...she seem as she had feelings for Dewpaw but won't easily show them like Sunpaw's parents, Luckyheart and Oddfur. "Can someone help!?" Smokepaw began pulling on Quietpaw's body trying to get him from under the tree. Quietpaw's mentor, Birdwing helped along with Lilypaw and Sunpaw never been so disgusted in his life seeing that the blood on Quietpaw's pelt. Sunpaw just watched as they left along with others until it was Sunpaw and blue eyes in the bushes. "Come out Coldpaw!" He shouted but to his surprise, it seemed like a kit from starclan. Sunpaw shaking walked close to the kit looking down to be closer to her which she jumped up touching noses with him and all of a sudden he felt something like pain go through his heart...he had powers which he had for awhile but the starclan kit who vanished must've made them stronger as he felt so much pain and before he knew it he fell down passing out.


	4. Chapter 2

Sunpaw saw many things surrounded him feeling pain as he wasn't ready for this power and all of a sudden everything slowed down as a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat walked over to him. "You must control the power before you let it control you, Sunpaw of CloudClan." Sunpaw never met the cat before but she was from Starclan so he had to trust her knowing she also had to be honest. "W-what's your name and can I speak to my brother?" All she did was sadly shake her head no before vanishing leaving Sunpaw alone to wake up to Mousepaw standing in front of him looking down. "Are you okay? You seemed like you were in pain a bit..." Mousepaw helped Sunpaw get to his paw and let the tom lean on him for support. "Do you need me to take you to Ivoryblossom or Smokepaw?" Sunpaw quickly shook his head no walking normally again. "I've been wondering, Mousepaw, do you think I'll ever be loved?" There seemed to be something in the small's tom as he asked that sighing. "Tons of cats love you! Let me think..." Mousepaw looked away from Sunpaw probably thinking. "You don't need to lie...I understand that nobody loves me perfectly fine, okay? Just leave me alone!" Sunpaw turned away facing his back to Mousepaw who was confused. "I know someone who loves you...they may never have to courage to confess so you'll have to find them and confess your love to them, you can do that now," Sunpaw looked up at the stars hoping Mousepaw would find out which he glanced back seeing the tom about to speak but that's when Blackpaw had to ruin the moment. "Come on featherbrain!" She yelled as Mousepaw walked by her side. "I guess I'm truly unloved..." Sunpaw began crying until he heard paw steps. "Oddfur and Luckyheart are worried, they already lost Quietpaw and they can't lose you as well!" Fawnpaw sat beside her brother lifting up his head. "It's not fair! Everyone loves you!" He regretted what he said but at the same time, he didn't. "Only Newpaw and Mousepaw do...I love Dewpaw but I can see he loves Pondpaw," _I wish I didn't act so stupid and besides love would just get in my way...Before I love I must learn to control the visions._ "Sorry for what I said, I'm just...nevermind," he wanted to tell her that he was in love with Mousepaw but he shook his head no realizing there was no point in love at least for him. "Wanna race?" She asked tilting her head with a sly smile. "What's a better way then say sorry?" Sunpaw got ready to race wanting to see who would win but he was pretty sure that isn't the way his new power would work. "I'm already halfway there!" Sunpaw looked back to his sister who was already by the end. "Wait up!" He ran which he remembered the she-cat that visited him along with the young kit and remembering how young the kit looked it kinda hurt him. "Beat you!" She stuck her tongue out saying other things about how faster she was then him. "How could you be so disrespectful to your brother!" Oddfur came up to her two kits who seemed happy until she took that away from them. "I-I'm sorry..." Fawnpaw mumbled as Oddfur turned away in anger storming to the warriors' den. "I wish..." Sunpaw sighed wishing he knew what the vision met as there had to be a way to stop it as Starclan showed him it and all he did was sit by Mousepaw talking about pointless things. "Don't blame yourselves, there wasn't a way to stop it and if everybody was sad then there wouldn't be a point in anything, now would there?" _I could've stopped it..._ Sunpaw wished he could have said but then that would give away that he had powers. "We all lose something, don't we?" Bearfoot, the daughter of the deputy walked towards Sunpaw and Fawnpaw smiling closing both of her purple eyes. Wolfclaw walked past them and it sorta seemed like he was in a rush for something as he was running off. "None of you should be glad that Quietpaw died, yet you are?" Coldpaw's ice blue gaze felt like someone just ripped his heart away. "Also as punishment Oddfur forced Goldenpaw to retire, so he won't be becoming a warrior anytime soon!" Coldpaw laughed shortly stopping with a smirk as Brightwing came over smiling. "Don't be rude Coldpaw! The greatest thing for a warrior to be is happy and kind and I know you want to become a warrior as bad as anyone else!" Brightwing opened her blue eyes up and for a second it seemed like Coldpaw seemed interested in something other than himself and chaos. "But if there's a battle you're saying all we have to do is smile and say nice things to get rid of them?" Coldpaw circled around her with his tail and head up high. "Sorta..." Brightwing tackled Coldpaw down proving that the ones who seem nice can honestly just be tricking you. "I think we need to work on training, eh?" She got off smiling which Coldpaw unsheathed his claws for a bit only for Sunpaw to notice quickly and all of a sudden the pain came back and he saw it... _A bright warm welcoming place with birds flying around all of a sudden turns cold and the birds die with blood everywhere._ Sunpaw knew the last cat to die in this clan should be Brightwing as she made anyone feel happy and all her stupid pranks but they never truly made someone mad for a very long time. "I know your plans!" Before Sunpaw could even think he pinned down Coldpaw hissing ready for battle. "What!? All I was thinking was to go and hunt hoping to catch a bird in the forest! You can't just assume something because someone unsheathes their claws! What in the name of Starclan is going through your mind, Sunpaw!" Sunpaw got up as everyone stared at him which some were smirking and some were too embarrassed to look at him. "What is going on?" Flamestar walked to the scene with Wolfclaw at her side. "Sunpaw, the perfect apprentice attacked me thinking I was planning to kill my mentor because I unsheathed my claws!" Coldpaw snickered seeing the look of fear on Brightwing's face. "You two seem more like kits than anything..." Flamestar looked down embarrassed by how stupid some of her clan mates can be. "If it happens again I'll have to exile both but for now, why don't you two train for the rest on the night? And since your mentors shouldn't need to stay up to train you they can switch with whoever they want anytime, do I make myself clear?" The two toms nodded which Stoneclaw and Brightwing both nodded in agreement. "Now everyone else go back to doing your own thing!" Stoneclaw smiled as his apprentice has been falling behind lately and now it could be the time to help Sunpaw hunt and battle even though Sunpaw was pretty good at that already.

"Caught it!" Sunpaw carried a bird in his mouth laying it down by the two mice he killed earlier. "You seem way better than you did before! Why don't we battle?" Sunpaw nodded getting ready to fight closing his eyes but no vision came up and Stoneclaw attacked him. "Let's try this again..." Stoneclaw waited till Sunpaw got to his paws before running towards him ready to attack. "Great job Sunpaw! You'll be one of the greatest cats to be in battle as you may seem to be weak and small but turns out that was probably just one of your plans!" Sunpaw nodded as for the rest of the night the two hunted and fought which Stoneclaw soon switched places with Birdwing as the sun was rising. "Let's see all you can do!" Birdwing stayed still waiting for Sunpaw to come to her. He ran fast as he could but she dodged which he could have grabbed her tail and hold it against the ground but she dodged that as well. "Is dodging the only thing you can do!?" Sunpaw retort hearing her snicker. "The real question is can you?" She tackled Sunpaw to the ground and soon Wolfclaw came over to tell them they can all rest but Sunpaw felt more energized. "I'll just stay here and carry my prey..." Birdwing and Wolfclaw nodded leaving Sunpaw alone and soon he saw the tortoiseshell she-cat walking in the forest along with Quietpaw like she was teaching him about the moon forest. "Quietpaw!" Sunpaw yelled running towards the moontree where leaders get their nine lives and medicine cats go. The tom smiled as Treefur continued walking looking back and nodding to tell Quietpaw to follow her. "Wait!" Sunpaw cried out and all of a sudden everything turned black and before he knew it he fell down with a single tear falling down his face to the ground as rain began falling.


	5. Chapter 3

"I believe he's okay, right, Ivoryblossom?" Sunpaw looked up seeing green eyes which he tried hard to open his eyes realizing he was in the medicine cat's den and Smokepaw who was beside Ivoryblossom was staring down and outside the medicine cat den was Fawnpaw with Oddfur and Luckyheart by her side. "Y-yeah I'm perfectly fine...I think I was just tired," Sunpaw got to his paws stretching but to be honest he was pretty sure he wasn't tired and something else happened back there. "We wouldn't be wanting to lose any more cats, now would we?" Flamestar looked into the den quickly leaving with Wolfclaw by her side. "Come on! There are somethings we can talk about today!" Sunpaw nodded chasing after his sister. "So, what do you want to talk about?" Fawnpaw blinked a few times forgetting but it quickly came back to her. "So, who do you think will be future mates or who may already be secret mates like you and Mousepaw!" Sunpaw froze in embarrassment. "I'm joking, Sunpaw! I know you're too much of a mousebrain to fall in love!" She laughed unfreezing Sunpaw's heart. "Well, I think Dewpaw and-" Sunpaw forgot his sister had feelings for Dewpaw even though he hardly ever noticed her. "It's okay, I think Dewpaw and Pondpaw would be perfect mates, while I'll probably one day find someone new to love, like Newpaw as he can be pretty clumsy..." She seemed a bit sad but held her head up high trying to hide the pain she felt. "I think Flamestar and Wolfclaw are secretly mates...can't you see how close they are!?" Sunpaw nodded his head in agreement with his sister's theory. "Brightwing and Coldpaw!" Fawnpaw shouted smiling about the two together. "I'm pretty sure Coldpaw would end up with Blackpaw...they both hate me for no reason!" Sunpaw wasn't so certain on Brightwing and Coldpaw. "What about Rainpaw and Coldpaw?" The two laughed just trying to find the perfect one for Coldpaw. "What about Coldpaw and-" Sunpaw realized that Coldpaw was coming putting his tail in front of Fawnpaw's mouth to quite her. "Oh hi, Coldpaw!" Fawnpaw awkwardly said looking into Coldpaw's blue eyes. "What about me?" Coldpaw growled. "Nothing!" Sunpaw wanted to protect his sister from his cold-hearted brother. "Can you go Sunpaw? I kinda want to talk to our sister, alone." Sunpaw nodded his head feeling like something wasn't right so as he walked he looked up opened his eyes fully before completely closing them fully as he realized that he might've founded a way to control his visions a bit seeing a fawn which clearly was Fawnpaw freezing up which meant...Coldpaw! Sunpaw began running realizing Dewpaw was already there and on the ground with scratch marks all over her was Fawnpaw. "You bring Fawnpaw back to camp and I'll kill this foxheart!" Sunpaw shouted unsheathing his claws. "Why would I allow him to do that? I don't want anyone to know about me trying to kill Fawnpaw...looks like I'll have to kill you all, first Sunpaw!" Sunpaw didn't know why Coldpaw wanted to kill him so much! Coldpaw pinned Sunpaw to the ground digging his claws into Sunpaw's neck. "C-Coldpaw...what did I do to you?" Coldpaw stopped but dug deeper into the apprentice's neck causing the tom to yell in pain. Dewpaw was about to run back to camp or standby Fawnpaw to keep her protected but his paws started move which he pushed Coldpaw off Sunpaw and Sunpaw wanted to help but couldn't keep his eyes open. _If you close your eyes someone will die and it will be all your fault..._ Sunpaw opened his eyes wide open realizing his scream caused attention as he saw Wolfclaw, Flamestar, and Stoneclaw there. "Come on, let's get back to camp," Stoneclaw lowered himself trying to help his apprentice up. "I-I know something I have to do..." Sunpaw got to his paws weakly seeing Flamestar fighting Coldpaw with Wolfclaw on her side. "Where's Dewpaw by the way?" Sunpaw turned to Stoneclaw knowing that his sister, Willowheart was Dewpaw's mother and it would be a shame if she lost her son. "He's with Fawnpaw, why?" Sunpaw was hoping somebody would protect his weak sister which he was just as weak as her but he didn't need to be protected. Without saying anything he ran off looking up at the sun ignoring the pain closing his eyes seeing the heat from the sun melting the ice of a weird twoleg object that seemed sharp and able to kill but there was more as he saw a pale ginger pelt and saw the face of Quietpaw. He thought about it more remembering where his brother been buried running to it seeing some flowers were around but he ignored it finding the weird twoleg thing as his blue eyes were reflecting off it. He grabbed it by the not so sharp side and began running seeing Coldpaw wasn't giving in and there was not much to do...he ran straight to the white tom stabbing him in the chest killing Coldpaw. "Seems like everyone shall know, shouldn't they?" Sunpaw growled turning around seeing that Stoneclaw placed his tail on Sunpaw's shoulders and looked towards the deputy who laid on a tree branch. "I think it's best if we all stay quiet about this," he jumped off the tree touching noses with the leader to ask her if she disagreed. "I think Wolfclaw is right, we should keep this secret we don't want any others to worry, we'll just say Coldpaw was fooling around and got himself killed, alright?" Nobody wanted to disagree with the leader so they all nodded their head yes as they walked off and Fawnpaw didn't seem to be too injured walking by Dewpaw's side who took her to the medicine cat den. "What happened? Those scratches seem deep!" Sunpaw thought it was Mousepaw behind him talking to him but instead it was Newpaw. "I just got hurt, okay? Could you not ask any questions?" Sunpaw didn't know why he was being cold to Newpaw but then again he did, Newpaw was deeply in love with Fawnpaw and would pretend to be Sunpaw's friend just so he could learn more about Fawnpaw which the only way Sunpaw learned that was from Coldpaw who told him about it and that sorta made him regret killing his brother who was a fox-heart. He remembered how the first time Coldpaw saw Pondpaw he called her a buzzard-face. Sunpaw continued walking as Newpaw kept asking him things such as 'is Fawnpaw okay?' He wished someone cared about him like that but it was true what Fawnpaw said. Y _ou're too much of a mousebrain to fall in love..._


	6. Chapter 4

"I can't believe that I and Blackpaw are going to be warriors! This is exciting!" Mousepaw smiled nuzzling the smallest cat in the clan. "Don't forget about Pondpaw...she's older than all the other apprentices..." Sunpaw smiled looking down not wanting to make anything awkward. "Good luck..." He sighed continuing to walk bumping into Foxpelt who just smiled before running off. _Strange..._ Sunpaw thought to himself hearing Flamestar from a distance standing on the highrock surrounded by others. On her left as Wolfclaw and on her right sat Ivoryblossom and Smokepaw. "I, Flamestar, leader of CloudClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." Blackpaw and Pondpaw remained calm while Mousepaw seemed like he just wanted this to be done already. "Blackpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Blackpaw nodded in response curling her tail around her paws. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name." Blackpaw remained patient which was amazing. _She seems like an amazing warrior..._ "Blackpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Blackbird." _Blackbird is prey...why that name? She's nothing like them but the name does sound beautiful, to be honest_. "Starclan honors your cleverness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of CloudClan." Blackbird sat still only blinking a few times before Flamestar continued. "As for Mousepaw, do you promise to protect your clan even at your worst times?" Mousepaw smiled replying, "I do and that's a promise!" Blackbird looked away embarrassed by how excited her brother was but Sunpaw looked interested. "Then until your last prey and breath, from this moment on you shall be known as Mousenose! Starclan honors you for your curiosity, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Cloudclan." Flamestar nodded going looking down to the she-cat repeating the ceremony. "From this moment on you shall be known as Pondsplash and Starclan honors you for your bravery, we welcome you as a full warrior of Cloudclan." Their clanmates chanted their new names as Sunpaw ran to Mousenose smiling seeing Mousenose was running towards him with a smile. "Where's Fawnpaw? I wish to speak with her, Sunpaw." Sunpaw looked down feeling a bit sad how Mousenose completely ignored him. "She's with Newpaw..." Sunpaw looked down but his nose twitched which he felt something warm realizing his legs gave in but Mousenose caught him allowing him to lay on his back. "Can you-" Mousenose dropped him putting his tail in front of Sunpaw's mouth. " _Loners..._ " Mousenose growled digging his claws into the ground. "Calm down Mousenose! Flamestar is okay with loners and kittypets!" Sunpaw smiled just trying to make Mousenose smile but his look was serious. "Something isn't right about these loners...there's so much of them!" Sunpaw rolled his eyes as being a loner didn't mean you had to stay alone all the time. "Are you sure you're not just tired?" Mousenose growled softly but stopped looking how scared the small tom looked. "Am I scaring you, Sunpaw?" Sunpaw lightly nodded. "I-I'm sorry..." Mousenose licked Sunpaw's muzzle. "Stop it, mousebrain!" Sunpaw laughed pushing Mousenose away with his head. "What? Did I do something?" Sunpaw stopped realizing what he just made Mousenose feel confused. "Nothing!" Sunpaw smiled awkwardly padding back to camp but only to be attacked. "Deadstar!" A dark gray she-cat ran over to the scene pushing off their leader. "Stormclan isn't like Deathclan!" The she-cat growled at their leader. "They spied on us, Ruinedleaf!" The she-cat grabbed herbs from where they were standing earlier and began patching up where Sunpaw got back. _She must be their medicine cat..._ "We don't need help from rouges! We have a very good medicine cat of our own if you didn't know!" Mousenose growled with his claws unsheathed putting his tail around Sunpaw. "We only allow loners! And if you call yourselves clan cats get lost!" They ran off as Mousenose must've made them thought of Cloudclan like it was only fights in their clan. "W-we should tell F-Flamestar about this!" Sunpaw awkwardly smiled looking into Mousenose's eyes. "No! What mousebrained idea is that!" Sunpaw looked away hating to get yelled at. _I guess Blackbird changed him a lot..._ "Come on, Rabbit-heart!" _At least he can tell when he upsets someone._ "W-what are you doing?!" Mousenose with his claws unsheathed attacked Sunpaw. "I-I don't know what got into my mind...I have to go!" With those words the tom ran off. "I-I'll just stay here..." Sunpaw sighed before feeling pain in the chest as his eyes closed. _A falling tree frozen at dusk with blood surrounding it...what? Show me more Starclan! Amber eyes...Duskfang? I never speak to her...find her anyway!_ His blue eyes opened realizing it was dusk. _Where's Fawnpaw when you need her!_ He continued running trying to find the she-cat seeing her peacefully walking having no clue what was going to happen to her. _You can't let her know you have powers! Well, someone will someday have to find out besides, she'll think it was just a dream._ Duskfang looked back smiling about to say something but that was pointless at this moment. Sunpaw jumped pushing the she-cat out the way just in time as the tree fell down and there was a loud thud but the two were okay. Sunpaw began breathing heavily hardly believing what happened but had to calm himself down before questions stormed but there didn't seem to be any questions. There was a chill that ran up Sunpaw's spine and when he turned around there seemed to be the coldest thing... _Coldpaw._ Sunpaw unsheathed his claws ready for a fight but there was a whisper in his ear, _"no..."_ Sunpaw looked around seeing the beautiful tortoiseshell. He turned back seeing Coldpaw growling loudly behind him and for a second he thought the tom was about to attack him but Coldpaw jumped in front of him like he was protecting Sunpaw and soon Treefur began running towards him attacking Coldpaw. "Come on Duskfang! Let's go back to camp!" Duskfang stared at Sunpaw confused but followed the awkward small tom back to camp and there sat the small kit who gave him the powers sitting in a tree watching the two with a smile and beside her was Quietpaw... 


	7. Chapter 5

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29442819049280b17e9e5cf8552a27d7""OW!" Sunspots growled as Fawnpaw laughed after hitting her brother's nose since he was about to tell Dewpaw her feelings for him. "Well, you were being a snake-heart!" Fawnpaw looked away smiling. "Looks like he's coming over to you!" Sunpaw smirked seeing his sister trying to run off but stepped on her tail to stop her. "Um...Hi Fawnpaw!" The blind tom said awkwardly and Sunpaw wished he could only see how much she was blushing. "Oh um...hi Dewpaw!" She smiled awkwardly and this was finally the time where they could become mates! "Say something Fawnpaw! This is the time!" Sunpaw whispered into his sister's ears not aware that Dewpaw could hear his words. "Fine, then you say something to Mousenose!" It's been a moon since the warrior's ceremony and ever since Sunpaw met him he instantly fell in love and he never was aware that Fawnpaw could tell but he nodded so scared and saw his sister take a deep breath before speaking. "I...l-love you Dewpaw!" She shouted and before the pale gray tom could do anything she ran to the blossom tree and Sunpaw ran after he along with Pondsplash strangely running up the hill. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1df5bd652d0b8cc511f3e2d61c1b20a7""Fawnpaw...please don't cry!" Sunpaw rubbed his cheek against Fawnpaw trying to comfort his sister who was crying. "Leave me alone Sunpaw!" She shouted facing her brother with tears and unsheathed claws and then Pondsplash came to her and sat beside her. "Oh, so yours Dewpaw's other friend. Nice to meet you." Sunpaw remembered how he and his sister never met the she-cat really but Fawnpaw should be glad that Dewpaw clearly talks about her if Pondsplash could find out they were friends by how distant the two were. "Y-yes and it's nice to meet you as well," Fawnpaw responded not wanting to make eye contact. "So I see you like him and sees how special he is?" em style="box-sizing: border-box;"How is Dewpaw special? Well being blind is a good thing I guess? /emThe pale ginger tabby didn't answer asking another question. "I'm just curious, how did the two of you become friends?" Pondsplash smiled being one of the sweetest cats within the clan. "I don't remember but I realized I loved him after he protected me from a rouge." The she-cat responded looking down at her paws and the sweetest cat of the clan responded. "How sweet..." She looked into Fawnpaw's gentle blue eyes that were filled with tears. Pondsplash looked up at the sky continuing her sentence, "he is a great cat." She said. "How did the two of you become friends?" Fawnpaw questioned the she-cat who lost half of her face. "Well, it was when Patches left the clan. He was being rude to Dewpaw who was Dewkit at the time and well...I defeated him, called him a friend, lost an eye for him that's how it happened." Sunpaw heard of Patches remembering the ginger tom with black patches. "It's totally okay that you didn't know that...I don't expect anyone to remember it." She must've been the look on the confused Fawnpaw's face that was now back to normal and tears were slowly falling and began fading away. "Everyone should remember that!" Fawnpaw jumped and the tears were completely gone now. "Thanks..." Pondsplash responded looking to the ground. "I have to thank you for being a good friend to him," Pondsplash said as Sunpaw was about to leave and that's when Dewpaw arrived. "I-I don't know what to say...I guess I liked you too but...I could never bring myself that I actually liked you...I constantly told myself that everyone hated me but now I know that that isn't true..." Dewpaw said just as Sunpaw finally decided to get out there and hang out with his best friend but when he got down there Mousenose was playing fighting with his blind sister and it was best for Sunpaw to stay away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1d2151a5d35b17d311a74a0125bc6d3" He didn't have anything better to do so he went to the apprentice den shutting his eyes as his mentor always told him to get sleep. Sunpaw got up remembering Goldenpaw going to the young elder seeing Oddfur nuzzling him getting up going to her mate and stopped seeing her smallest son now and turned away unsheathing her claws for a bit before padding off. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"What did I do? /emSunpaw thought to curl up beside his brother's warm pelt who shut his eyes and soon fell completely asleep. em style="box-sizing: border-box;""An innocent kit shall bring despair and pain to its clan when they can hunt and kill."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


	8. Chapter 6

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29442819049280b17e9e5cf8552a27d7""OW!" Sunspots growled as Fawnpaw laughed after hitting her brother's nose since he was about to tell Dewpaw her feelings for him. "Well, you were being a snake-heart!" Fawnpaw looked away smiling. "Looks like he's coming over to you!" Sunpaw smirked seeing his sister trying to run off but stepped on her tail to stop her. "Um...Hi Fawnpaw!" The blind tom said awkwardly and Sunpaw wished he could only see how much she was blushing. "Oh um...hi Dewpaw!" She smiled awkwardly and this was finally the time where they could become mates! "Say something Fawnpaw! This is the time!" Sunpaw whispered into his sister's ears not aware that Dewpaw could hear his words. "Fine, then you say something to Mousenose!" It's been a moon since the warrior's ceremony and ever since Sunpaw met him he instantly fell in love and he never was aware that Fawnpaw could tell but he nodded so scared and saw his sister take a deep breath before speaking. "I...l-love you Dewpaw!" She shouted and before the pale gray tom could do anything she ran to the blossom tree and Sunpaw ran after he along with Pondsplash strangely running up the hill. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1df5bd652d0b8cc511f3e2d61c1b20a7""Fawnpaw...please don't cry!" Sunpaw rubbed his cheek against Fawnpaw trying to comfort his sister who was crying. "Leave me alone Sunpaw!" She shouted facing her brother with tears and unsheathed claws and then Pondsplash came to her and sat beside her. "Oh, so yours Dewpaw's other friend. Nice to meet you." Sunpaw remembered how he and his sister never met the she-cat really but Fawnpaw should be glad that Dewpaw clearly talks about her if Pondsplash could find out they were friends by how distant the two were. "Y-yes and it's nice to meet you as well," Fawnpaw responded not wanting to make eye contact. "So I see you like him and sees how special he is?" em style="box-sizing: border-box;"How is Dewpaw special? Well being blind is a good thing I guess? /emThe pale ginger tabby didn't answer asking another question. "I'm just curious, how did the two of you become friends?" Pondsplash smiled being one of the sweetest cats within the clan. "I don't remember but I realized I loved him after he protected me from a rouge." The she-cat responded looking down at her paws and the sweetest cat of the clan responded. "How sweet..." She looked into Fawnpaw's gentle blue eyes that were filled with tears. Pondsplash looked up at the sky continuing her sentence, "he is a great cat." She said. "How did the two of you become friends?" Fawnpaw questioned the she-cat who lost half of her face. "Well, it was when Patches left the clan. He was being rude to Dewpaw who was Dewkit at the time and well...I defeated him, called him a friend, lost an eye for him that's how it happened." Sunpaw heard of Patches remembering the ginger tom with black patches. "It's totally okay that you didn't know that...I don't expect anyone to remember it." She must've been the look on the confused Fawnpaw's face that was now back to normal and tears were slowly falling and began fading away. "Everyone should remember that!" Fawnpaw jumped and the tears were completely gone now. "Thanks..." Pondsplash responded looking to the ground. "I have to thank you for being a good friend to him," Pondsplash said as Sunpaw was about to leave and that's when Dewpaw arrived. "I-I don't know what to say...I guess I liked you too but...I could never bring myself that I actually liked you...I constantly told myself that everyone hated me but now I know that that isn't true..." Dewpaw said just as Sunpaw finally decided to get out there and hang out with his best friend but when he got down there Mousenose was playing fighting with his blind sister and it was best for Sunpaw to stay away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1d2151a5d35b17d311a74a0125bc6d3" He didn't have anything better to do so he went to the apprentice den shutting his eyes as his mentor always told him to get sleep. Sunpaw got up remembering Goldenpaw going to the young elder seeing Oddfur nuzzling him getting up going to her mate and stopped seeing her smallest son now and turned away unsheathing her claws for a bit before padding off. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"What did I do? /emSunpaw thought to curl up beside his brother's warm pelt who shut his eyes and soon fell completely asleep. em style="box-sizing: border-box;""An innocent kit shall bring despair and pain to its clan when they can hunt and kill."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


End file.
